


Garrus x Fem!Shep

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Garrus and Nia [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: A collection of the prompt requests and drabbles from my tumblr, featuring Garrus and Nia.





	1. Basorexia

_She really wanted to kiss him._

Nia couldn’t help it, ever since she proposed that Garrus and her “blow off steam”, she’d been pretty much incapable of speaking to him without stuttering or feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. But oddly enough, she had this strong desire to kiss him, to hold him.

Would that even work? Can humans kiss turians?

Can humans and turians even have sex? _What if they had sex and one of them got an infection or something from it?_

_What if one of them died?_

No, now she was just being paranoid. But… She has never seen or heard of a turian-human relationship before, has she? What if this was a terrible mistake, what if–

“Hey.” Garrus’ voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up at him with a smile before returning her gaze to the mug in her hands.

He sat down across from her, he had a mug with him as well and Nia could see the liquid inside and assumed that it was coffee, considering that it was morning and neither of them functioned properly during the day without it.

“You look like you’re lost in thought.” He took a sip from the mug.

“Oh you know, just thinking about saving the galaxy from Collectors. Nothing all that big.” She drummed her fingers on the mug. _Don’t look at his mouth. Do not look at his mouth._

He chuckled and took another sip from his mug. “Yeah, nothing big at all.”

They dropped into a silence, the only sounds that were heard were the dishes being set out in the kitchen.

Maybe she should ask him? He’s worried about this too, right? _Right?_

“So um…” She trailed off as she tried to find the correct words. “About us blowing off–”

“Morning, you two.” Miranda cut her off and took a seat next to Nia. She looked between Nia and Garrus before speaking again. “Oh. I’m not disturbing anything, I hope?”

“Actually, Nia was–”

“Nope. I wasn’t going to say anything!” She cut Garrus off and quickly stood from her seat, almost knocking the mug over.

“Nia! Are you alright?” Panic started to rise in Miranda’s voice. Nia looked to Garrus and she could see he had an expression of worry on his face.

“I’m fine, very fine. I-I just remembered that I… Forgot to feed my hamster!” She began speed walking towards the elevator.

“I thought your hamster had an automatic feeder?” Miranda called out to her.

“I miss Mr Fluff, okay!? Let me feed my own damn hamster for once!” The doors to the elevator opened and Nia stepped inside.

Garrus and Miranda watched as the doors closed. Miranda had a confused expression on her face and Garrus was at a complete loss for words. 

* * *

Nia took deep breaths in the elevator as she tried to calm herself. She didn’t just make a complete fool of herself in front of them, did she? 

_No, of course she did._

She sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator, relishing in the chill of the wall. 

_The wonderful thing was, was that she still wanted to kiss him._


	2. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Call Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character asking for another [be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded, feel free to specify.]
> 
> *Changed slightly to go with the setting.

Garrus chuckled as he heard chatter and a giggle from behind the doors to her cabin, Nia’s giggle.

He remembered Nia all but bouncing around while telling him and Liara of how she’d be talking to her family, she couldn’t stop smiling, and almost pushed him off his feet running to the elevator when Traynor had told her that there was a message waiting for her.

_He found it adorable, but also sad._

Behind her smile and laughter he could see that she was worried, that she hated not knowing what would come next. That was just one of the reasons he hated this damned war, these damned reapers, the fear for the safety of loved ones could drive you mad.

He knocked on the doors softly and waited for her to answer.

“Come in!”

The doors slid open and he walked in, glancing at the redhead at the desk. She didn’t look to him straight away, but when she did she shot him a grin before returning to the conversation she was having on the screen in front of her. He made his way over to the bed after fetching a report from her desk.

“Who was that?” He heard a voice ask. Shepard’s mother maybe? They haven’t met yet so he could only assume.

“Uh, that was Garrus.” He heard Nia chuckle nervously and looked up, they locked eyes for a moment as a small smile spread across her face. He returned the smile and she chuckled at the gesture, she once told him that it made her giggle whenever he smiled at her, not because it was funny but because she thought it was “different but cute.”

He heard more soft talk before a squeal sounded from the screen, and he saw Nia cover her eyes with one hand as she softly laughed.

“He’s there, isn’t he? You looked at him now, that’s why you were smiling!” Another squeal. “I’m calling your sister!”

“W-wait, mom–!” The screen went blank.

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” He joked and watched her shoot a glare at him.

“This is _your_ doing Vakarian, making me grin and smile and all those lovey dovey things.” She retorted with a subtle smirk on her lips.

“Ah, you are so mean. You really need to do something about–”

“YOU’RE WITH GARRUS?!” A woman all but screamed, Garrus felt himself wince and he saw Nia widen her eyes at the screen in front of her. She waited for a moment and took a deep breath before answering.

“Yes, I’ve been with Garrus for quite a while now. Get with the times, Tess.” Her sarcastic remark made him snicker, the woman she was talking to was obviously not amused by her answer.

“I mean _now_ , or is some of that blondeness still in you?”

_That’s where Nia’s sarcasm came from._

“Oh, ‘ha ha.’ You’re _so_ funny, you know that. You should be a comedian.”

He heard a snicker. “Well, I do try my best.”

Nia gave a short laugh before looking to him with pleading eyes, he chuckled and made his way over to her, bending so he’d be in the frame.

They chattered on for a while, Garrus first being introduced to Nia’s mother and sister – Hannah and Teresa, though her sister prefered to be called Tessa.

They spoke of the war but soon changed it to something more pleasant; they spoke of his family and the state of Palavan, and even spoke of meeting after the war was over.

They also spoke of his and Nia’s relationship, which involved Nia giggling and face palming multiple times, and him stuttering and trying to word the things he said properly. This was her mother, after all.

The conversation eventually ended after an hour or three of chatter and squealing and stuttering, the last part mostly on him and Nia’s side.

“So?” She questioned and he raised a brow plate at her.

“ _So_?”

“You just met my family, no thoughts? Complaints?” He made his way to the bed and she followed, both of them sitting at the foot of the bed.

He mused. “They’re nice, Tessa’s loud like you, and it seems as if you have your mother’s sympathy. You’re all very similar but also different in many ways.”

“Though a lot my traits come from my dad.” She looked to him then down at her lap.

“Nia, I’m sorr–”

“No.” She cut him off. “What’s done is done, no one can change the past. It’s silly for me to be upset over something that happened to me almost ten years ago.”

“But still–”

“Wanna go have a coffee?” She cut him off again, he understood that her dad was a touchy subject but she couldn’t go her whole life without talking about it.

He didn’t answer immediately, watching her expression carefully.

“Yeah. Okay, I could go for a coffee. Maybe discuss the calibrations of the guns while we’re at it?” He joked and saw her smile.

“What would a conversation with Garrus Vakarian be without the talk of calibrating the guns?”

“Boring.”

She barked out a laugh. “Hah, you’re right!”

And with that, they made their way to the elevator.


	3. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

“What are you doing?” Nia heard her voice squeak from fear. This turian was crazy, there was no way he’d make her do this.

She came here expecting something fun and sweet, maybe her and Garrus having a few drinks, talking, showing a bit too much affection in public.

Not _dance_.

Damn it, she should’ve suspected something from when the music began.

“It’ll be fun,” Garrus spoke in a far too enthusiastic tone for Nia’s liking.

Don’t panic. It’s not like your boyfriend is taking you dancing when he clearly knows you’re completely incapable of doing so.

Oh wait.

Garrus pulled her towards the dance floor but she resisted.

“Oh no,” she tried to free her arm from his grasp,” he eventually gave a tug and she stumbled forward into his arms.

“Nonononono… No!” she repeated the word, knowing damn well that he wouldn’t listen.

The music picked up as Garrus began to lead, she clumsily followed, gripping Garrus’ arms firmly as she stumbled over her own feet.

“Been taking lessons on the side,” his subharmonics rumbled, she hated the fact that it sent shivers down her spine.

“You’re gonna pay for this later,” she didn’t know how yet, but he would.

* * *

“Now you’re getting it,” the shivers returned as he spoke softly into her ear. She did get the hang of it eventually, some of her confidence returning to her as she his hand move lower on her back. It was a small spike but it was enough.

Garrus twirled her towards the crowd and she just so happened to end up right in front of _James_.

_I’m getting my revenge, turian._

She lingered just a _bit_ too long in front of the man, earning a sound of approval from him. Was that a scoff from behind her?

She felt a tug on her hand from behind her and the crowd that had gathered around them laughed at the gesture. Garrus planted his hand on the small of her back, making sure to keep it dangerously low and for everyone to see. He continued to lead and she followed.

Maybe her dancing wasn’t so bad after all?

Then again… Garrus was the one leading.

The music began to slow and Shepard could tell it was time for their finale. Nia brought her leg up to his waist and felt his hold on her back adjust so it would be more comfortable. Slowly, she brought her face to his – flashing him a mischievous grin – before he began to gently lower her, the crowd loved that.

“So tell me,” Garrus began, breathless. “Think a girl would fall for that?”

God, she wanted to scream yes. What she actually said wasn’t far off.

“Oh, _hell_ yes. I see you’ve been putting that reach and flexibility to good use,” he lifted her and the look of mischief returned to her face.

“You know it. And it gets even better when you try it in bed.”

She was going to melt. Onto the floor. Right there.

“Oh, really now?” she purred.

“You’ll find out when we head back, right now, we’ve still got a few things to do,” he lead her back to the bar to sit.

“Okay, but tell me one thing,” she sat on the stool and rested her chin on her hand, the smile still on her lips.

“What’s that?”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet? It’s a rule on a first date.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how the rules work, but you know I’ll bend them for you.”

“Turian bad boy for _sure_.”


	4. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

Garrus observed the glass near the apartment entrance, they did a great job at setting the traps up last night. Zaeed suggested microfilaments, 5 by 5, a great idea… 12 by 12 was better, more impact that way. The man was right about the kitchen, there were a lot of vantage points that they set traps up in, no clone would–

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Garrus turned around to see Nia with a raised brow and the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

Clearing his throat, Garrus began. “And what exactly did I not do?”

“‘What exactly did I do?’,” she mocked. “Asking me like you don’t know.”

Garrus tilted his head and watched Shepard with squinted eyes. What were all the places they booby trapped again?

Rolling her eyes, Shepard sighed and chuckled. “You two fucked with the coffee machine.”

Oh.

Garrus let out a breath. “Not  _fucked_ , per say. More…  _improved_.”

“So why was your improved coffee machine beeping a few minutes ago?”

…

“Waiting music?” Garrus smiled sheepishly.

“You and Zaeed are lucky I know you so well, Mister I HEART GARRUS,” she shook her head with a grin.

“In retrospect, I should’ve told you the password this morning…” he mused. “You got your coffee at least,” he pointed out the mug in her hands.

“Vakarian,” she started in a warning tone. “If I died getting my morning coffee, I would come back and haunt your ass for the rest of your life and still after that.”

“Shepard, sweety–”

“No, that worked last night but not again. You fucked with my coffee,” she cut him off.

“After the coffee then.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
